Naruto's return
by Isuzu Hime
Summary: Just a little one shot about Naruto coming back to Konoha after some times. NarutoXSakura


Here is a little one shot I came up with. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto.

**NARUTO'S RETURN**

Sakura was at the gate, waiting. Actually, it was already thirty minutes that she was waiting. She had waited so long for this day to arrive. One year, three months and twelve days to be precise. Too long to her liking. But now it was over. He would be back in a few minutes and she would never let him go away again. Tsunade had advised her not to make the same mistake she did, advised her to let her pride aside and to stop living in the past. Sasuke would never come back. Even if he did, she would no go running after him like she did in the past. She had moved past her childish crush. She had never truly loved him. At least not as a lover. She noticed someone approaching from afar and instantly froze. What should she do if it was him? Hug him, certainly not! Should she say 'Hey, how have you been?' The person approached the gate and Sakura instantly recognized him. As he went closer, she saw his face broke into a smile as he spotted her. Sakura felt a weigh leave her shoulders and forgot everything about dignity or self control. She ran to him and literally jumped into his arms. Naruto surprised didn't move for a few seconds before daring put his hands on Sakura's waist. When no sign of protestation came from his pink haired friend, he allowed himself to enjoy being hugged like never he had been hugged before.

Sakura felt her feet leave the ground and realised how Naruto had grown up. After a few minutes hugging each other in front of the two gaping guards, they finally let go of each other.

"Wow, you're taller." She said judging how her eyes were levelled with his torso.

"A little, yeah." Naruto replied uncomfortably.

Even his voice was deeper now. He looked very manly.

"Come with me, we prepared a party for you." She said taking his hand and leading him through the village thinking how short their talking was after being separated for so long.

Villagers were recognizing him as he walked with his former team mate.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you're letting you hair grow again. It looks good."

And it was not all that looked good about her. He noticed how her body had changed. It was all curves now. Naruto frowned. What was he thinking about? He had never been interested in girls in this way. But he was eighteen now. They arrived at Ichiraku where a long table had been prepared and were all their friends were seated. When they spotted him, they all cheers for him. They talked a lot, about his training, about what had happened during his leave and they laughed a lot remembering stories of the past. As the evening went on, Sakura noticed Ino getting closer to Naruto, showing her big breast at him.

She saw the blonde girl whisper something in Naruto's ear and they both giggled. Then, her hand went on his tight and it was suddenly too much for Sakura to watch. She suddenly got up, startling everyone.

"I'm going home." She declared before leaving the restaurant. It was already night time. She walked away feeling tears come in her eyes. She had assumed that Naruto's feelings were the same as hers but it was only a fantasy of her own. Actually, Naruto never gave her any sign that might show that he liked her. She suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and turned around to find herself face to face with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"It's nothing Naruto. You should go back, it's your party."

"There is no party I want to be if you're not."

"Oh and what about Ino? You seemed quite close back there."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Actually I was wondering how to free myself from her. Didn't you see the pleading look I sent you?"

No. She was way too absorbed by this hand on his tight to notice.

Getting no reaction, Naruto continues.

"Say, there's a place I want to go and I'd like you to come with me."

Sakura frowned but accepted to go with him. They were silent for a few minutes until Sakura spoke.

"Ne Naruto, you won't leave anymore, right?"

Naruto looked at her surprised. Was it fear in her voice? He knew Sakura was very sensitive on certain points but she was not the kind to show her emotions like that.

"Actually, I've found a group of rogue Ninjas' hideout. They're planning to attack a few hidden villages, including Konoha. So I'm going to ask Tsunade to send me on an official mission with others so we can stop them."

Naruto saw disappointment in Sakura's eyes.

"So, you'll leave again."

"I'm a ninja Sakura-chan, what did you expect?"

"Why are you always running after something? Can't you stay here for a little while?"

"For what? I have no one to return to Sakura-chan. Having friends is good but when I go home I'm alone. To be honest, I'm used to be alone being an orphan but it's not like Kakashi or even Sasuke who had something I never had."

That's when Sakura noticed the place they were. The graveyard. So this is where he wanted to go to. So that's what he was longing for. A family.

She watched him as he went to his parents graves then to Jiraya's. He looked suddenly so lonely, so vulnerable. She went to him and encircled her arms around him from behind.

"What about me Naruto? What am I to you? You know I've never been sadder than while you were gone."

"Sakura-chan, what are you saying? You know you're my closest friend."

"But what if I want be more than your friend?"

Naruto was speechless. Was she implying that she was in love with him? He grabbed her hands from around his waist and turned to face her grabbing firmly her upper arms.

"Do you realise what you're saying? Do you realise I might misunderstand your words?"

"There is nothing to misunderstand Naruto. I love you. Actually I love you since we're fifteen or so. I never got the guts to tell you before. But I don't want to live with regrets like Tsunade. Even if you don't love me back it's ok. I just wanted you to know how I feel and that you're not alone."

Getting no reply, Sakura diverted her eyes to her feet. After a few seconds, she heard him speak.

"I thought that you were in love with Sasuke."

She lifted her head and saw him looking angrily at her.

"I stopped loving Sasuke a long time ago Naruto, if I ever loved him. It's true that I wanted him back not because I loved him but because I hated what he had become. I've never missed him in these six years the way I missed you in the past year."

Naturo watched intently at her, trying to find a reason for her to tell him that.

"You're thinking about the last time I confessed to you, don't you? You know, I was honest back then. Even if I confessed for a bad reason, which is probably why you didn't believe me."

Again no reaction from her blonde friend, she turned around feeling rejected and started to walk when she heard him say.

"I love you since we're ten years old. But I always thought that if I told you, you'll send me flying like you did with Lee." He laughed at his own comment. "I thought I could never compete with Sasuke. Who would ever want a Jinchuriki for a lover?" he added bitterly.

Sakura stared at him. He looked so sad. She approached him, took his face in her hands, went on her tiptoes and kissed him. Naruto froze for a split second before responding feverishly to her kiss. They broke for air a few moments later.

"It's a strange place for a first kiss, don't you think?" commented Sakura, remembering that they still were in the graveyard. Naruto laughed like all his old cheerfulness had returned.

"I'd like to take you to my place but the place hasn't been cleaned for a year so…"

"Mmm, I'll help you clean then."

She took his hand and led him in the now crowded with people going out for a drink streets of Konoha.

"Please Naruto, never say that you have no family again will you?"

Naruto squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"And stop with the 'chan' too!"

"Ok, ok. Ne Sakura-ch-, Sakura there is something I want to do."

"What is it?"

He turned her around and kissed her full on the lips getting the attention of all the by-passers. Their friends who were leaving the restaurant froze on the spot.

"What the Hell?"

"No, my cherry blossom!" cried Lee.

Sakura flung her arms around Naruto's neck, giving more force to the kiss.

"Damn, another good guy taken!" commented Ino.

Sakura and Naruto broke their kiss smiling lovingly at each other.

"Like that everybody knows that you're mine."

And they kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy isn't it?<strong>


End file.
